


Spy Love You

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [12]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Past, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, M/M, Secret Past, Shower Sex, Spy!Axton, Violence, more tags to come, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Axton, spy extraordinaire, has had his eyes on Vaughn for a while, flirting ruthlessly, but his nerdy assistant is secretive. Axton doesn’t know what his secrets are, but he’s close to finding out.





	Spy Love You

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/177854317840/for-the-rare-pair-how-about-vaughn-axton-idk

Vaughn loved his work. The spy work Axton did and the help Vaughn provided were really making a difference. He was Axton’s personal assistant because of his ability to help with nearly any task, be it hacking or picking the perfect gadgets, or giving him directions, Vaughn could do it all. And he worked hard at it. He _couldn’t_ lose his job, it was the only place that kept him safe and anonymous from the outside world.

Sure, he’d changed his identity and background completely to get this high security government job, but that had nothing to do with his daily performance. As long as he showed up everyday and made no waves, he was safe.

Coffee in hand, he sat at his desk and logged into his account to read what Axton’s work would entail and what gadgets he’d probably need. He jotted down notes, mumbling what he thought would be best, when someone leaned over him.

Axton rested his head on Vaughn’s shoulder, his hands on the armrests. “Morning, did ya miss me?”

The closeness warmed Vaughn and his cheeks. He laughed. “You’re here early.”

“Guess I missed you.” He smirked when Vaughn sputtered. “When are you going to let me take you out to coffee?”

“You hate coffee,” Vaughn mumbled, trying his hardest to concentrate. Axton smelled incredible, whatever cologne he wore was _really_ getting to him.

“Dinner then.”

“What?” Vaughn turned to stare at the spy. His cheeks were on fire and he stammered uselessly at the confident twinkle in Axton’s eyes.

“Dinner at a nice place, or someplace more comfortable for you, like your place. You never have told me where you live.”

Vaughn looked away, shrugging. “I live in a small house. It’s nothing special.”

“I trust you with my life every day and you can’t shell out just an ounce of trust for me?” Axton pouted. He turned Vaughn’s chair to face him, leaning over it to stare at his assistant. “Don’t I deserve some trust in this partnership?”

Vaughn swallowed, guilt clogging in his throat. Axton had a point, he had to trust Vaughn with his life multiple times a day and until now, Axton had never pressed him about it. Axton deserved to know something about him, even if Vaughn had to keep it all secret. He sighed. “Okay, fine. I’ll write it down.”

“Nuh uh, I wanna see it.”

It was risky. The more people that knew where he lived, the easier it would be for _them_ to find him. Axton waited, unrelenting and Vaughn was beginning to understand how the victims of his interrogations felt. It _would_ only be Axton. That was one person, he supposed, was the best person to know if any at all. He sighed and watched Axton’s smirk turn triumphant.

“Good, we’ll go when I get back from wherever I’m supposed to go to.” He stood.

“It’s all meetings today,” Vaughn answered.

Axton groaned. “No, those are _so_ boring!”

Vaughn laughed. “Good luck! You have four.”

“You’re not going with me, but you love that nerdy shit.”

He smiled wide. “They brought in some new gadgets.”

“Ah. What’s more nerdy than meetings? Technology.” His lids lowered to glare at Vaughn. “If you weren’t so damn cute…”

Eyes widening, Vaughn flushed. He stood quickly, trying to hide his nervous energy. “Well, if… If you didn’t flatter me all the time, I’d think you were an ass.” He frowned to himself, appalled at the ridiculous comeback.

“Oh, I am an ass, I’m just only nice to you because you’re so damn cute.” Axton handed Vaughn his coffee and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “C’mon, I’ll walk ya.”

That got a knowing laugh from Vaughn. “Yeah, and I’m sure you’ll _accidentally_ forget you have a meeting to get to. Why don’t _I_ walk you to your meeting?” He said, turning in the opposite direction. Axton sighed and Vaughn was sympathetic. “You can’t afford another reprimand, who will make my days overly complicated if you get fired?”

Axton smiled. “I’d be a lot more willing to pay attention if you were there.”

“That is a lie,” Vaughn said. “You are always _even more_ distracted.”

“You’re very distracting, I can’t help it. You spice up my life, baby.”

With a face as red as ever, Vaughn shoved Axton into the meeting room and promptly left. A few steps later, he got a text from Axton.

_I’m already bored. Come back and save me!_

Vaughn laughed and responded. _Okay, but it’s going to take me all day to rescue you._

Axton replied instantly. _Why are you so mean to me? I’ve been so good to you._

Now in the elevator, Vaughn smiled wide, automatically pushing the floor to the gadgets. _I’m mean because I care. I can’t get attached to another spy, it’s too exhausting._ His stomach flopped at such a confession and he waited with baited breath for a reply.

It came moments later. _So, you_ do _love me?_

He gasped and tucked the phone into his pocket, flushing when the other employees glanced at his weird behavior. He exited the elevator as soon as his floor came and immersed himself in all the new tech and gadgets, filling out order requests. It was an easy distraction, one that had him losing track of time. So it was that lunch came while he was in the middle testing out a compact tranquilizer dart gun with a scope and Axton found him.

He rested an elbow on Vaughn’s shoulder. “Hey, nerd.” When multiple persons looked up at him, Axton rolled his eyes. “Not you! _My_ nerd.”

Vaughn sputtered as the others returned to work. “What- you can’t- they’re going to think…”

Axton’s smirk widened. “Serves you right for abandoning me.”

That snapped Vaughn out of it and he scoffed, lowering his arms. “ _It’s part of your job_.”

“Yeah, well, it’s lunch time, let’s go.” Axton said, pulling Vaughn towards the exit.

“I can’t just take this, Axton!” Vaughn pulled away. “I need to test this and then put it back!”

An exaggerated sigh left the spy, drawing attention once more to them. He crossed his arms. “I was the first to leave just so I could hurry up and wait.”

Vaughn sent a warning glance at him as he got ready to aim. He stopped, and frowned, eyeing the piece in his hand thoughtfully. He turned to a man working off to the side. “Hey, Donny, will this actually work?”

The man scoffed at him. “What’s that supposed to mean? It’s a tranquilizer gun, it knocks people out.”

Vaughn turned to him, frowning. “Yeah, but what if there’s not enough in here? Or too much? How do you compensate the amount for each individual person?”

The man rolled his eyes. “Is it really going to matter?”

“Yeah, Donny, it is.” Vaughn snapped, setting the gun on a table. “If we need someone for questioning, and the dose is too much and it kills them, that doesn’t help us.”

The man glared. “You _always_ do this! None of my gadgets are ever good enough for you!” He moved around the desk to point at Vaughn. “You’re never satisfied unless you’ve questioned my _many_ degrees in technology.”

Vaughn scoffed. “I’ve never questioned your thousands and thousands of degrees, just your common sense!”

Axton stepped forward, wrapping his arm around Vaughn’s shoulders and laughed. “Well, it’s not like I’d use a tranquilizer gun anyway, I’m more of a hands-on kinda guy. C’mon, Vaughn, it’s lunch time.” He turned Vaughn away from Donny and pulled him firmly out of the large room. When Vaughn glanced back, Axton walked faster. “C’mon, ya cute nerd, we can’t have you get reprimanded again. You might get fired and then who would make my life worth while?”

He grinned when Vaughn turned red and began to mutter under his breath. “He’s putting agents in danger and he uses the same subjects every time, who’s to say they haven’t build up an immunity? He’s going to get people killed.”

“So, you _do_ love me, then?” Axton asked, leading him into an elevator.

“Well!” Vaughn burst as the doors shut, exasperated. “What would happen if you needed to use it and it didn’t work like he swears it does and you were compromised?”

Axton faced him, placing a hand on each shoulder. “Vaughn, I’m not going to ever need to use it. It’s not going to get me hurt. We’ll send another complaint to the higher ups.”

Vaughn grunted. “Because they’ve taken all the others seriously.”

The spy smiled. “See, this is why I love that you’re on my side. You care so much and always give me the best equipment. I know you’ve got my back.”

“Of course I’ve got your back,” he said, frowning at Axton.

“And you know I’ve got yours, right?” he asked quietly.

Vaughn stared at him, the guilt building in his gut. He was secretive and Axton knew it and never made Vaughn feel bad about it. He didn’t have to question it. He nodded. “Yeah, I know…” he whispered.

Axton smiled. “Good.”

The elevators opened and they stepped out into the cafeteria.

* * *

Vaughn’s stomach twisted as Axton rode in the passenger seat of the car with him. It would be the first time he’d have company since going into hiding. He’d kept distance from others since his great escape, but with all the hours spent in the spy’s ear, Vaughn hadn’t been able to not get close. And now he was going to see Vaughn’s home. It was a brick townhouse sandwiched between others, his yard plain, but green. Vaughn pulled into his garage, shutting the door behind them.

“Wow, this is nice,” Axton whistled.

Vaughn shrugged, getting out and opening the door to the rest of the house.

Axton appraised it, three stories, nice yards, and new appliances, all very nice and clean. He frowned as he looked around the main floor. “Huh…”

“What?” Vaughn asked, kicking his shoes to the side into a pile of shoes. He slid his tie off, throwing it onto the back of a chair with other ties and unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

It amused Axton, watching Vaughn’s never-before-seen habits. He shrugged, kicking his own shoes off. “I just thought… There’d be _more_ here.”

Frowning, Vaughn got them both a beer from the fridge. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Axton gestured to him. “You’re a nerd. Nerds collect shit. _A lot_ of shit. And their homes are messy and since this was sprung on you, I know you didn’t clean.”

He shrugged and handed the beer over. He sat down on his couch, legs crossed.

Following, Axton’s frown deepened at Vaughn’s silence. “Don’t you like movies and shows?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s your favorite?”

“Tron.”

“So, where’s all the stuff? All the action figures, posters, lunchboxes?”

Vaughn laughed. “I’m not a child! You asked to see my home and now you have.”

“ _Is_ this your home?” the spy wondered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sighing, the blonde stared at him. “I know the signs, Vaughn. This place is empty. Sure there’s a t.v. and furniture, but there’s no life here. It looks like my place, which has the bare minimum because I’m hardly ever home.”

“I didn’t realize I had to live up to your expectations,” Vaughn spat. His heart thundered against his chest. This had been a mistake. Axton was asking a lot of questions Vaughn couldn’t answer. He stood up from the couch, needing to do something to distract himself.

Axton followed, taking hold of his wrist. “Hey, damn, chill, that’s not what I was saying. I was just surprised. I shouldn’t have pressed.”

Everything in him wanted to tell Axton, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t add more danger to his life, even if it was his middle name. He couldn’t cast his problems onto someone else and watch them get hurt. Axton was a very capable man and spy, but Vaughn wouldn’t be able to live with himself if anything bad happened to Axton because of him.

Axton set his beer on the coffee table and held Vaughn’s arms. “Hey, I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Vaughn mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

The man sighed heavily. “Why don’t I order us some take out? Forget everything and just start over?”

Vaughn nodded, making an effort to smile. It was small and meek, just like he felt.

Axton nodded. “Great, what’s your favorite place to order from?”

With the food ordered, they spent the time waiting talking about the meetings Axton had sat through. Most of them were current events and updates on shifting powers. Axton slumped in the couch, bored with recounting it, but Vaughn asked detailed questions and once again they were back to normal. It was worth the boring shop-talk to see Vaughn light up, something that was rare with him.

Vaughn finally retreated to his room to change when their food arrived. Axton paid it and brought it up the stairs to the kitchen to unpack it. Vaughn reappeared in jeans and a t-shirt, smiling widely. “Good, I’m starving!”

“Where are we eating?”

“I usually just eat on the couch,” Vaughn shrugged.

The food was good as always. Vaughn scarfed his down and began to steal bites off of Axton’s. “I’ve always wanted to try this dish, it’s really good!”

“Yeah, it is,” Axton frowned, pulling it out of Vaughn’s reach. “And I’d like to get a bite of it.”

Laughing, Vaughn fetched them another beer, pushing the four empty ones further onto the coffee table with his foot. He thought for a while as he chewed. “Hey, what’s your favorite movie?”

“Easy. James Bond.”

Vaughn rolled his eyes. “Tacky.”

Axton scoffed. “So is Tron.”

“Okay, least favorite?”

He thought about it for a moment. “Robocop three.”

Vaughn laughed. “Yeah, that’s a good one.”

Setting down his food, Axton took several swigs of his beer. He turned to face Vaughn. “So, tell me about all the new gadgets you saw today.”

Eyes twinkling like the night sky, Vaughn got lost in describing everything and his opinion on each one. Before he knew it, it was late and there was a nice buxx between them. Vaughn glanced at the clock, the only thing hanging from the wall.

“Holy shit, it’s late. Why’d you let me ramble on like that?”

Axton smiled. “I like hearing you talk. You’re cute when you’re passionate about something.”

He blushed. “None of it was boring?”

“Oh, everything was boring,” Axton mused. “But _you_ aren’t.”

Vaughn giggled and then winced. The sound was embarrassing and juvenile.

But Axton scooted across the couch and leaned in, pressing his lips lightly to Vaughn’s. When Vaughn kissed him back, Axton abandoned his fourth beer to hold Vaughn close, hand at the back of his neck. Vaughn’s hands fidgeted with the bottle until Axton easily took it to join the others. He pulled Vaughn under him, kissing him all the while.

Vaughn’s mind whirled, at a loss for anything and everything, except that he was kissing Axton! After all these years of working together, all the flirtations and tension that had been building into mountains came crashing down. His hands threaded up under Axton’s shirt, feeling the hot skin, trained muscle, and hair. His hands searched every inch him of it greedily.

When they finally came up for air, Axton’s triumphant grin was the first thing he saw. Vaughn mirrored it, his eyes finally meeting the spy’s.

“Damn, I waited too long to do that.” He kissed a trail down Vaughn’s jaw to his neck where he tugged down the collar of the shirt.

Vaughn moved to take it off, pulling it over his head quickly, his arm colliding with Axton’s jaw. He gasped. “Oh no! I’m so sorry!” He tugged the shirt off while searching Axton’s face, his fingers poking into his eyes. “Shit!” He tossed his shirt away, snagging beer bottles and tipping them over. Beer spilled onto the wood floors. “Shit!” Vaughn gasped, moving to get something to wipe it up with, elbowing Axton in the side.

“Vaughn,” he grunted. “ _Just hold still_.”

He froze. Axton moved away from him, giving Vaughn room leap into action to clean up the spilt beer. “I’m really sorry!” Vaughn called, running upstairs to grab a large towel and careening back down.

Axton was collecting the bottles and dumping them in the sink. “It’s fine.”

Muttering angrily to himself, Vaughn sopped the beer up. “Ugh, I’m always muddling things up. I can never just be… graceful! Always gotta be awkward, always gotta ruin moments!”

Axton looked at Vaughn while he did so, his breath catching, body stilling. Warped scars stretched across his back, ugly and very telling. His stomach plummeted as Axton’s fears had been confirmed. But Vaughn still prattled on, unaware of the truths he’d just shared, too focused on beating himself up for his clumsiness. Axton frowned at that. “Hey,” he called from the kitchen. “You _know_ I can hear you, right? And we’re by no means done. You haven’t ruined anything.”

Vaughn stopped and looked at him. “Really? But I… I hurt you.”

Grunting, Axton went over to him, pulling him to his feet. “That was nothing, baby.” He kissed him. “Let’s clean this up and go upstairs.”

Vaughn nodded.

His room was like the rest of his house, devoid of anything but the necessities. The only indication that Vaughn had been here was the dirty clothes scattered on the floor and the rumpled sheets of an unmade bed.

“Now, this is more like how I pictured your home.” Axton said, eyeing the mess.

“It’s not always messy…” Vaughn rubbed the back of his neck.

Axton pulled him into a kiss. He brought Vaughn to the bed, pushing him on it, but giving a wide berth while he slid onto it. He followed, kissing up Vaughn’s toned torso, to his neck and finally those lips. Axton’s kisses were fire over Vaughn’s body as deft hands undid his jeans and tugged his clothes off, throwing them away.

“Ready for me to rock your world?” Axton asked through kisses. He noted every scar on Vaughn’s body and very carefully made nonchalant passes over them with kisses. He would not ruin this moment by bringing them up, but now he knew there was a reason Vaughn always wore long sleeved shirts. People would have noticed the ugly, round scars tracked up each arm. There was a new fury in his gut at the hurt Vaughn had been through, but swallowed it down with determination to write over each scar with a new memory.

Nervous laughter rattled through him. “I’m _very_ out of practice… It’s been years…”

“That’s not what I asked,” Axton said against his neck.

He shivered against Axton and his body flushed. “I… Yes…?”

The spy chuckled against Vaughn’s flesh, kissing down it. “Did I ever tell you how cute you are?”

“Heh, everyday…”

“Well, you’re also sexy as hell. Just relax, we’ll go slow.” Axton placed tender, soothing kisses all over him. Vaughn squirmed, though, unsure what he should do and beside himself that someone so important, and… And _cool_ was doing this to him. Axton was one of the top agents and his closest friend and his hand was wrapping around Vaughn’s dick. He sighed quietly, biting his lip. Axton kissed over his hips and then his mouth settled on Vaughn’s cock.

A small gasp escaped him and he bit his lip again, worried at how awkward it sounded. Then, Axton coaxed another one from him, and then another, each louder than the last. I was extremely hard to keep quiet when his body tingled from Axton’s hot, wet mouth. His hands fisted the blankets, toes curling and head rolled backwards.

Suddenly, Axton pulled away and Vaughn opened his eyes to shyly look at the spy. He was beaming at Vaughn. From his pocket, he pulled out a small packet of lube and a condom.

Vaughn propped himself up on his elbows, cheeks red. “Right… Yeah… Uh, I don’t have any of that… I never thought I’d need it…”

Axton leaned in to press a hard kiss onto his mouth. “That’s why I brought some. I always keep a stash in my desk just in case.” Axton massaged Vaughn’s dick slowly, enjoying how hard it was for him to concentrate.

“O-oh… Like if you need to… to seduce anyone?” He stammered, unable to keep his sentence cohesive. His lids fluttered closed.

A rumble of laughter vibrated through Axton. “No, there’s lots of other uses for lube and condom. Don’t worry, it’s been a while for me too.” He bit an edge of the lube packet and tore it open.

Vaughn watched nervously. He hadn’t been intimate in so long, he wasn’t sure if he would do it right. He watched Axton pour some over two fingers. He glanced at Vaughn. “You okay? We can stop-”

“I’m fine!” Vaughn said quickly. He took a deep breath. “I’m just…”

“Nervous?”

Vaughn nodded.

“It’s okay to be nervous, you’re doing just fine. We can stop any time.” He smirked then. “Or we can go fast or hard, whichever way you need it, babe.” When Vaughn laughed, Axton kissed his thigh. “Okay, here we go.” He pressed against Vaughn’s ass, his fingers sliding in easily.

Vaughn gasped, clenching down around Axton, feeling the pleasure shoot to his gut. Axton moved over him, kissing his opened mouth while fingers twisting and slowly pumping in and out of Vaughn.

“Feel good?” Axton whispered.

Vaughn could only nod.

Lubing up another finger, Axton slowly inserted it and continued with his rhythm. It had Vaughn panting and moaning freely now, his fingers clawing at Axton’s shirt. He kissed over Vaughn’s neck, suckling on his chest, working hickies into the flesh. Vaughn squirmed under him, back arching, hips thrusting, mouth parted, eyes squeezed shut.

Axton slowed, kissing away a whimper that burned him to his core. He stood and stripped of all his clothes, his cock now free and aching. Condom rolled on, he slid between Vaughn’s legs, gripping his thighs and pulling him close. Axton gently pushed himself in, his movement slow and steady, letting Vaughn get used to it again. His mouth roved over Vaughn, hot whispers soaking into skin. Vaughn clawed at his back, nails biting, losing any lingering shyness.

A hand wrapped around Vaughn’s dick, stroking him into madness. Vaughn panted, seeking Axton out to kiss him wildly, his hips rocking with need. Loud moans filled the air, igniting Axton and he moved faster, fucking Vaughn now, driving towards that climax. Sweat beading over his body, he rocked Vaughn to a hard orgasm, one that had him screaming and his body convulsing. Axton followed, holding onto Vaughn and kissing him furiously.

He rested for a moment, head on Vaughn’s shoulder, grinning wide. “You are too good.” He peeked at Vaughn. “So, did I rock your world?”

Vaughn was thrown into a fit of giggled and he nodded shyly.

“Good.”

* * *

Vaughn’s alarm sounded too soon. He reached over and picked it up, squinting at it in the darkness. It wasn’t his phone. He frowned and looked at the night stand where his phone sat. He set the other one down and picked his up, tangling the charging wires.

Axton’s arms tightened around Vaughn. “‘S too early,” he mumbled, face digging into his back.

Vaughn smiled and turned off his alarm. “Yeah, I set it a little earlier to compensate for both of us having to share the space. We’ll need to shower and eat and get you home to change, it’s going to take extra time.”

“I’ll just borrow your clothes,” Axton grumbled. He reached a hand around to knock the phone out of Vaughn’s hand, but missed. “Back to sleep.”

Laughing, Vaughn set his phone on the bedside table. “But I’m already awake now.”

“ _Morning person_ ,” Axton hissed. He pulled Vaughn close, his morning wood pressing against Vaughn’s back. Axton swore. “Now I’m horny, which means I’m awake.”

It took forever for Axton to let Vaughn out of bed, and only after a morning quickie did he relent. Vaughn padded downstairs to start the coffee and came back to hear the running shower. He slipped in with Axton, but when his eyes fully looked at his face, Vaughn’s eyes bugged out. “Oh shit!” He pointed to Axton’s chin. “You have a bruise where I accidentally hit you!”

He smirked. “You can make it up to me by washing me.”

The shower too longer than Vaughn had planned, having stopped to give Axton a blowjob. He was extremely rusty and it took longer than Vaughn felt it should have, but Axton had only cooed and ran his hand through Vaughn’s hair playfully. He smiled as Vaughn wiped his mouth nervously and stood, the water now cold.

“That was incredible and damn sexy,” Axton said, kissing him deeply. Axton always had a way of settling the butterflies in Vaughn’s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
